


The Whisper

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Engagement, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, For: Whisper, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Tony keeps hearing three words whispered in Stephen's voice. Three very special words.





	The Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony met Stephen's blue-grey eyes as the sorcerer swallowed him down. There might not have been anything magical about the act, but it sure as hell felt like there was.

The genius struggled to keep his hips still and to refrain from fucking up into Strange's mouth, but it was a close thing. The doctor's mouth felt too hot and delicious, not to mention how talented it was.

Held on the edge, Tony fisted his hands in the sheets. It was all he could do to keep from crying out. His eyes rolled back in his head as Stephen worked him with his mouth.

“I love you.” The words seemed to be whispered in Stark's ear and he came instantly, crying out the sorcerer’s name.

Stephen crawled his way up the genius' body and embraced him. He nuzzled his earlobe, then nibbled it. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony and Stephen were working in the lab at Stark Tower. They were collaborating on a medical device that would help millions. It was exhilarating the way their minds played off one another, sparking leaps of genius that led to new ideas and innovation.

In the midst of their creativity, the snuck kisses at random and little touches of affection. The Cloak of Levitation moved randomly from Strange's shoulders to the billionaire’s.

It was an odd blend of work and domesticity that worked perfectly for the two men. Time passed quickly and darkness settled over the city, but they didn’t notice.

Not thinking, Stephen handed Tony a StarkPad. When the genius actually accepted it from his hand despite his well-known dislike of having things handed to him, the sorcerer breathed out in wonder.

Tony could have sworn he heard the words, “I love you,” whispered in his ear as their fingers brushed together briefly, but it had to be his imagination.

* * *

In battle, Tony and Stephen stood back to back, protecting one another as they fought with the other Avengers against the latest threat. It was both physical and magical in nature.

Stephen made a complicated gesture and sparks flew from the mandalas that glowed around his hands. The sparks flew forth and impacted the slug-like creatures, driving them back.

At the same time, Tony fired his particle beams, taking out several of the creatures. Unfortunately, he didn’t see the magical strike that impacted him from the side and blasted him several feet through the air.

As soon as there was a break in combat, Strange rushed to Tony’s side and ripped of his Iron Man mask. “Are you alright?” he asked urgently.

As the world went dark, the genius heard the words whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

* * *

Stephen, gagged and naked, lay on the bed with his arms stretched out over his head. Tony knelt between the sorcerer's thighs with his legs hefted over his shoulders, fucking into him with a steady pace.

Even as the genius pumped in and out of Strange's hole, he admired how beautiful the man was. Perhaps his feelings for Stephen colored his opinion, but he thought there was no one else who could measure up to the doctor.

Reaching down, Tony grasped Stephen's perfect cock and stroked it. The resulting moan caused him to increase his speed. “God, you’re amazing, Stephen Strange.”

The sorcerer undulated, his hole squeezing around the billionaire's cock. It was Tony’s turn to moan at the hot, tight heat.

This time, when Tony heard Stephen's whispered, “I love you.” The impossibility if it registered, but he came just as hard, nonetheless.

* * *

Tony straddled Stephens's thighs where he sat in a chair. They kissed long and slow, the act itself enough to satisfy for the moment. There was no pressure to take things further, that would come in it’s own time.

Lips red and glistening, the genius pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He hefted it in his hand before handing it to Stephen. “Marry me.”

The sorcerer opened the box and looked at the simple black ring. He took it out and put it on his finger.

Tony heard the whispered words in his ear, “I love you.”

“Do you do that on purpose?” the billionaire asked.

“Do what?”

“Use your magic to whisper you love me.”

“I… no. I had no idea.” Stephen blushed bright red.

“It's amazing. I love it. And I love you.”

Stephen darted in for a kiss. “I love you, Tony Stark.” This time, it wasn’t a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
